Birthday
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: It's Zero's birthday, and Yuki decides on a rather unconventional present.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This was originally a oneshot that had been requested of me. I stopped it where I did because I wasn't sure the requester would like where it ended up going. I no longer take requests, but I quite liked the idea, so I ended up expanding it into a twoshot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters...**

Yuki was in her room, sitting on her bed. She had no idea how long she had been here for, but it was dark in the room, the sun having long since set, and the lights still off. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking hard.

Tomorrow was Zero's birthday, and she had no idea at all what to get him. Zero was hardly a birthday person, at least not since he had been attacked and bitten by Shizuka-Yuki didn't know what he had been like before that. But now, every year on this day, on his birthday, he would just lock himself up in his room and nothing anyone said or did would bring him out unless he chose to leave himself-which rarely happened.

Yuki however, was expecting this year to be different. They were a couple now, she and Zero, lovers even. Now that they were together, Zero wasn't going to ignore her, right? Even if it was his birthday? ...Right?

 _But what should I even get him_? the girl wondered. _What does he even like besi-wait! That's it_!

* * *

The next morning, Yuki made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast, feeling quite cheerful. Her adoptive father was in the room along with Yagari-sensei, who had come by a couple of days ago to visit. When she approached the table, the former of the two men pulled her into what he called his 'good morning' hug. Yuki rolled her eyes but went along with it as she always did, and the three settled down to eat.

"So it's Zero's birthday today, huh?" Yagari voiced a moment later, breaking the silence. "Can't believe the kid's nineteen," he said with a smirk.

Kaien dropped his chopsticks with a clack. "What!? Oh, how could I forget!?" he exclaimed tragically.

The girl rolled her eyes again, more amused than anything else. The ex Vampire Hunter did this every year, and she honestly still wasn't sure if he was just faking it to be dramatic, or if he actually kept forgetting. It was always a bit hard to tell with him.

At that same moment though, Zero walked into the kitchen, a sleepy expression on his face. Either he had come to grab something to eat before locking himself up in his room, or he had forgotten what day it was. Well, if it was the latter, he was about to be reminded real quick, because as he had done to Yuki, Kaien pulled Zero into a rather involuntary hug.

As expected, the young vampire yanked himself free barely an instant later, annoyance in his eyes. "What the hell're you doing!?" Everyone knew not to touch Zero without permission. Not unless they wanted to die.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Kaien replied, looking completely unfazed. "Is that so wrong? See, Yagari's here too!"

Zero said nothing in answer. Instead, his expression went blank, his head dropped, and his arms fell limply at his sides.

Yagari seemed to understand something more than the rest of them, and reached out to ruffle the teen's silver hair. "It'll be alright," he told him calmly. Pulling away, he turned to the Chairman. "I have to go now. I'll come back sometime."

Kaien nodded, suddenly quite serious himself. Obviously the two of them had already discussed whatever it was that Yagari was heading off to do. "Of course. I'll walk you to the gates."

The black haired man inclined his head, then glanced at Yuki. "Take care of him, kid."

She blinked, caught of guard. "O-oh, yeah." She waited until the two men left the room, and once alone with her boyfriend, looked up at him. "Are you alright?" she asked him in concern.

Giving no verbal answer, Zero merely nodded, grabbed his plate of food off the table, and left the kitchen before she had the chance to say anything else to him, leaving her alone.

... _Why did he_ -? Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, something clicked in Yuki's mind, answering her own question. _Oh! Of course_! Zero and Ichiru had been twins, and with Ichiru...with Ichiru dead, birthdays for Zero must have been horrible. He probably ended up spending the day thinking about not just his brother, but his parents as well. Those memories must have been so bittersweet for him. No wonder he didn't like celebrating his birthday...

* * *

There really wasn't much Yuki could do during the day. She knew Zero was never going to let her in with the chance of there being others around, and especially not when the memories were so...fresh in his mind. So she decided to wait until the sun set before putting her plan into action.

Kaien headed off to bed early that night, and since it was Sunday, there was no Night Class either, a lucky break for Yuki. She didn't think the Chairman or Kaname-senpai would approve of what she was about to do, not that it was any of their business or anything. It just made her a bit nervous because Kaname somehow _always_ seemed to know what she was doing. It was actually kind of creepy sometimes.

Regardless, she dressed very carefully that night, even though she knew (hoped) it wasn't going to matter very much. But she wanted this to be a day, or rather, a night that Zero couldn't forget. She wanted him to have a good memory, a good _new_ memory for his birthday. One that wasn't going to remind him of his parents or his brother.

Once she was ready and made sure Kaien was definitely asleep, she made her way down the hall to her boyfriend's room. Taking a deep breath and trying to fight down her nerves, she knocked on the door.

"What?" came the curt response.

"It's me, Zero. Let me in." There was a rather long pause, and Yuki had just begun thinking she was going to be ignored, when she finally got an answer.

"...Fine. It's open."

 _Wait, he left the thing unlocked all day? Then why was the Chairman saying- Oh, whatever. It's fine. At least he's letting me in_. Opening the door, Yuki quietly stepped into the room, shutting and locking the door behind her. The curtains, she noticed, had been pulled apart, allowing the light of the moon to stream down onto the unmade bed, and Zero himself was standing in a shadowy corner...

* * *

It was dark in the room, even despite the moonlight, but Zero had better eyesight than most, thanks to what he now was, and his eyes widened slightly when they landed on Yuki. She was wearing a nightgown, a red one that was far shorter than the ones she normally wandered around in. Her hair was sitting around her shoulders as always, but somehow looked so much softer than it usually did, and she looked simply-

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, feeling his hunger begin to stir immediately. _Not today_ , he told himself. _Not now_...

"You did let me say anything to you in the morning," Yuki replied simply, approaching him slowly. "And I really wanted to talk to you."

Zero didn't answer- _couldn't_ answer, and just watched the girl get even closer. Soon enough, she was standing right in front of him, and she smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek gently.

"Happy birthday," she said softly, and she stretched to kiss him.

When they broke away, the platinum haired teen smirked. "And what did you get me?" he asked mockingly. He didn't really expect anything, didn't particularly care either. It didn't matter. Nothing about this day did. Not anymore.

"Well," Yuki began rather seriously, taking a step away from him so she could look at him properly. "I thought about it a lot, cause I know there isn't much out there that you really like. But I finally thought of something."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Me."

The boy blinked in growing confusion. "What?"

"Your birthday present is me."

Now, the vampire smiled slightly. "I thought you were already mine?"

"That's true," Yuki agreed with a smile of her own. "I _am_ yours, just as much as you're mine, but...this is a bit different. Tonight, I belong to you, and you can do whatever you want with me."

Zero froze. He was sure this had to be some kind of joke. There was no way Yuki would do something as stupid as this, right? Telling him that he could do as he pleased to her would be a horrible thing, because he was entirely aware that once he started, he wasn't going to be able to stop. And sure, it wasn't as if they'd never had sex or anything, but things between them had remained rather vanilla, with both of them always making sure to sleep in their own rooms after, mainly for Yuki's fear of getting caught. She was worried about what Kuran would say, and both of them had no idea how things with the Chairman would go if he found out.

"Very funny, Yuki," he said finally, rolling his eyes. "That's-"

"I'm not joking," the girl replied softly. She stretched up and kissed him again, this time biting his bottom lip gently before pulling away. She wanted him to know that she really meant what she was saying, though she understood his hesitation.

Zero released a pained groan, already feeling his desire growing. Barely a second later, Yuki was pinned to the wall. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he half growled, as if hoping he would manage to scare her away. He knew it wasn't going to work though. This was Yuki. She was too stubborn to be scared off.

"Yes, I do," Yuki retorted innocently. "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing, and I'm doing this because I want to."

Zero's lips were on hers barely a second after she had finished speaking, kissing her rather harder than she had expected him to. But it didn't last all too long. He broke away from her mouth, his lips running down her chin, to the nape of her neck. Zero placed a surprisingly soft kiss to the spot where he normally bit her, before running his tongue over it. The warmth and feel of this motion had Yuki releasing a sharp gasp, just like always.

"Yuki..." the vampire whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. The name didn't leave him as a question, or as an encouragement, or as a warning. It left him simply because it was her name. "Yuki..."

She felt the sharp points of his fangs on her neck, and when they sank into her delicate skin, it was a gasp of pleasure that left her rather than one of pain, catching them both off guard. Yet despite his desire, as he drank, it was still in reluctance that he enjoyed the seductive taste of the liquid that flowed into his waiting mouth.

Still pinned to the wall, Yuki wasn't really able to move, much to her displeasure, because she was almost aching to reach out right now. And though one of Zero's hands were pinning Yuki's crossed wrists, it didn't mean his other hand couldn't wander. And wander it did, running from the girl's shoulder, to between her breasts, to her navel, and finally coming to grip her hip. Almost unconsciously, Yuki rocked forward, and they both moaned softly.

Zero pulled away from her neck, and licked the blood off his lips as he released Yuki's wrists, and the girl wasted no time before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him once more, seemingly unconcerned by the strange taste of her own blood. But it was only when she started tugging on his shirt that the silver haired vampire stepped back, keeping the girl at arm's length.

"Zero?" she voiced in confusion.

He smirked at her, feeling somewhat amused. "I was under the impression that it was _my_ birthday, Yuki, and that you told me I could do whatever I wished."

"Well yeah," she replied, blinking.

His smirk widened. "And if I wanted to tie you up?"

"...!"

 **Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! So, this is very short, and probably not worth the near two year wait, but oh well. Smut is hard to write. Thank you to all readers! Oh, I also did a major edit of the first chapter, so check that out if you haven't already.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters...**

"Well, Yuki?" Zero didn't expect her to agree. Not really. He expected her to throw out another suggestion for something they could do, and he knew he would agree to it, whatever it was. He didn't even mind. Honestly, it was just...nice having her around. Having her with him.

"Just..." Yuki bit her lip, hesitating. "Just my wrists?"

Surprised, Zero gazed down at her, lavender eyes wide. "Just your wrists," he echoed.

"...Nothing else?"

"Not unless you want."

Eyes searching his, Yuki hesitated for another moment, before swallowing hard, resolution in her eyes. "Just my wrists."

Zero nodded, genuinely surprised. "Just your wrists," he echoed once more. It was his birthday, and he wanted to do this, but at the same time, birthday or not, Yuki's comfort came first. He didn't want to do anything to hurt her, or even make her uncomfortable. If tying only her wrists was all Yuki was comfortable doing, then that was what he would settle with. It was more than he had been expecting, and was enough to make him happy.

It was Zero who stepped forward now, cupping Yuki's cheeks and bringing her into a gentle kiss, and it was Zero who began to slowly undress the girl, carefully easing her into everything, not wanting to overwhelm her.

But Yuki noticed that too, and it made her heart melt. Zero always came off as cold and aloof, but he really was so caring and gentle. It was his birthday, and he should have been doing whatever he wanted to her, since she had been the one to offer, and yet here he was, ensuring she was the one being taken care of. ...But maybe _that_ was what he wanted.

Before Yuki knew it, she had been set down on her back in bed, wrists bound to the bars of the headboard with careful knots, and Zero crawled over her, kissing her again, his fingers trailing down to her chest, toying with her breasts, enjoying the feel of them in his hands. He lingered there for a while, waiting until the girl relaxed under him, before moving lower, his lips following the path of his fingers. Lower and lower, he kissed and licked, careful of his teeth, unwilling to cause even minor pain unless the girl asked for it.

Yuki arched and gasped, already straining against the bonds as Zero used his mouth on her, his tongue on her clit, in her, around her, seemingly everywhere at once, drinking from her in an entirely different manner than before. Then came the fingers, one and then a second, sliding into her, stretching her open, curling inside her.

Whimpers left the girl, whimpers, and gasps, and moans. Yuki struggled to form a coherent sentence, but couldn't even come up with a coherent thought. It didn't help that Zero was finding her reactions to be amusing-she could feel him smiling against her. Jerk. "Zerooooo!" she whined. "Stop teasing me you big me-Zero!"

He filled her so suddenly she hadn't even been aware he was going to do it until he had, and a cry of bliss left her even as Zero released a low groan of pleasure. But he didn't move further, giving the girl the chance to get used to him, just as he always did. He knew when she was ready to continue, her hips lifting up off the bed, and Zero reacted instantly, pulling out before thrusting back in.

He kept his pace slow and even in the beginning, eyes locked on Yuki's face, watching the pleasure that crossed over it, watching the way her hands clenched the bars of the headboard, watching the way her lips parted as she released all those sweet sounds, watching the way she arched and writhed under him.

The next sound that left Yuki was his name, a low, breathless whimper as she tightened around him almost painfully, and Zero was done. This was so much, too much, and he all but whispered Yuki's name in turn, even as she continued to tremble beneath him.

The moment he was able to, Zero swiftly undid the knots, freeing the girl, and pulled her into his arms immediately, holding her close, hugging her tight enough he was sure he was hurting her, but Yuki didn't complain. Returning the embrace, she nuzzled his neck gently.

"Happy birthday, Zero," she murmured into his skin.

Zero's eyes fell shut. It wasn't going to erase the memories of the past, wasn't going to make him forget his parents, wasn't going to make him forget Ichiru, but having Yuki here at his side, in his arms... That was enough to make him want to look forward to his next birthday. Because he knew Yuki was always going to be there. This nosy, stubborn girl wasn't going to leave him alone anyway.

And Zero didn't want it any other way.

 **Hope that was alright. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
